Truco o truco
by AlesSa EvaNs
Summary: "- No sale, Soul, ¿probamos de otra manera? – susurro en el oído del ya alborotado albino. Había que reconocer que había rastros de Blair en ella, pero jamás se lo diría. JAMAS. - ¿Ah sí? Con que esas tenemos Srta. Albarn – con un movimiento bastante felino, quedó encima de ella – Maka, eso duele, ¿será que te debo castigar?" El primer intento de lemon, no sean malos please (x.X)


**Este fic va dedicado a Naomi-evans, una chica que vale por millones, alegra mis tardes y me sirve de inspiración :D Espero que sea de tu agrado Nao-chan! Y del resto claro n.n **

**Es mi primer lemon, o intento del mismo. Por fa, diganme en un review las partes que debo mejorar, que les pareció y de qué pareja les gustaría que escriba próximamente. ;)**

* * *

Truco o truco

Blair había ido a visitar a Maka de improvisto, con la ilusión de encontrar a Soul con ella, pero él había salido y la chica estaba (como siempre) metida entre sus libros.

-Nee..Maka-chan, me abuurro. ¿Que no hay nada para hacer aquí?

-Blair, si no te gusta estar aqui y te aburres, ¿porque no te vas? - pensó mejor en la forma que lo dijo y aclaró - no es que te eche pero si no te agrada no tienes porque soportarlo.

- Maka-chan es mi amiga también y quiero pasar un rato con ella, pero me aburro.

- Haz algo que te guste entonces, improvisa - dijo con un ademán de mano, como restándole importancia - ¿no eras buena cocinando?

Blair hizo un gesto de puchero como la peliceniza solía hacer puesto que fue vilmente ignorada, pero una lucecita se le prendió al pensar en qué podría hacer en venganza a la rubia.

- Te haré la cena, vale maka-chan?

- Vale, pero déjame estudiar ¿si, Blair?

La susodicha no esperó mas, fue a la cocina a comenzar su "cena". Menos mal Maka estaba de espaldas a la cocina y no veía los colores y polvillos raros que salían de el. Al cabo de un rato el olor a lo que se estaba cocinando era tan exquisito y tentador que Maka no aguantó mas, cerró su libro y fue a la cocina.

-Bueno Blair, tú ganas, ya dejé de estudiar. En verdad que huele rico acá, ¿me dejas probar?

-¡Maka! ¡No te lo comas aún! Espera que venga Soul y luego se la podrán terminar si quieren...- había un brillo raro en los ojos de la brujita pero la peliceniza decidió obviarlo, el hambre se empezaba a apoderar de ella, y el aroma tan agradable no ayudaba mucho que digamos...el tonto de Soul que no aparecía, ¿donde se habrá metido?

Después de un rato que parecía un siglo para el estómago de Maka, apareció Soul.

-¡Soul! ¡Viniste! ¡Por fin!

-¿Tanto me extrañabas? Si sabía que éste sería tu recibimiento cada vez que me ausento hubiera tardado más en las otras ocasiones y si...

- Baaaaka, cállate de una vez, ¿qué no eras cool? Blair preparó la cena y dijo que sólo cuando vengas podría probar. Así que...¿cenamos, Soul?

Soul sólo sonrió, agradeció al Shinigami-sama que no le dejara terminar su frase, seguro que eso le iba a equivaler una enciclopedia en el medio de la cabeza. En eso se despide Blair presurosa de los jóvenes.

- Que, ¿no te quedas a cenar? Vamos, quédate Blair; total, fuiste quien cocinó, ¿no?- le rogaba Maka. Debía aceptar que la gata-bruja se portó bien, se merecía el buen trato.

- Nyah, Maka que duuulce- dijo mientras agarraba uno de los cachetes a la peliceniza- pero debo ir a trabajar, surgió un...pequeño imprevisto y debo ir...y - agregó lo último en un susurro apenas audible - acá sólo estorbaría después de un rato, ñijiji.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- quiso saber Soul

- ¿Ah? eeeh… nada, nada… que se me hace tarde, jiji... ¡Ok, ya me voy! Traten de no armar mucho escándalo.

Dijo esto y se fue, dejando con la intriga de qué quiso decir exactamente, pero al rato le restaron importancia. En serio se veía deliciosa la comida de la recién salida. No esperaron más y procedieron a degustar el manjar que tenían delante suyo. Trajeron la cena hasta la sala, se acomodaron en el sofá y procedieron con la cena especial de la gatita bruja.

- Nee..Soul, esto está como de los dioses, ¿a que no? - dijo Maka con la boca algo llena – ese sabor es tan..exquisito que me embriaga por completo.

A decir verdad a él también le parecía que la esencia de la comida lo embriagaba, ambos estaban algo mareados, y sin darse cuenta, Maka a causa del calor que empezaba a sentir, se desabrochó la camisa dejando que uno de sus hombros y algo mas de piel se escaparan por debajo de la tela.

Soul miró a su técnica. Aunque vivía con ella de antaño, parecía que algo había diferente en ella. No se decidía aún si eran sus gestos o que nunca se fijó en su fisionomía detenidamente que dejó pasar algunos detalles realmente...sensuales.

- Maka, tienes algo – susurró el chico acercando el rostro al de ella – justo aquí – acercó la boca a su mejilla, y con la punta de la lengua, lamió un poco de lo que la chica estaba comiendo – Ya estás – eso hizo que la chica se quede muda y se ruborice furiosamente, haciendo que el corazón de Soul latiera distinto, sin saber el motivo.

- B-b-baka! - tartamudeó la peliceniza sorprendida por lo que hizo el albino - ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ella no entendía ni media parte de lo que estaba pasando, estaba algo mareada y miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, el calor se iba apoderando de ella y también esa atracción dormida que tenía hacia el albino parecía a punto de explotar; mientras Soul admiraba lo extrañamente hermosa que encontraba a su técnico en esa situación tan nueva para ambos. No podía dejar de mirar su profunda mirada jade, sus labios rosados como invitando a besarlos, sus hermosas orejas y esa cola que demostraba lo furiosa que se estaba poniendo...un momento...¿COLA Y OREJAS?

- ¡Maka! - dijo antes de salir corriendo – por Shinigami-sama, ¡mirate! - dijo al volver con un espejo en mano.

La chica miró el espejo, pero aún no entendía que estaba mal.

- Soul pero que te pasa, sé que soy hermosa pero... - miró su reflejo en el espejo con ojos de plato - ¡AAAAAAA! ¡Soul, que carajos me pasa!- gritó tocando sus...¿orejas? - ¿Porque tengo estas orejas de g..?

De sorpresa mezclado con miedo su cara cambió a ira, furia con brillo de sed de venganza en los ojos. _"Blair...vas a morir, en cuanto vengas ya veras. Te degollaré viva" _pensaba la rubia, incapaz de hablar y pensar coherentemente. Escuchó una risita mal contenida, provenía de Soul. Y ese baka de qué se reía si se podía saber. El chico adivinó lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su técnico.

- Jaja perdóname Maka pero – ahogaba otra risita – es tan gracioso verte asi, jajajaj ¡Cuando se enteren los demas! Jajajaj

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuando se enteren los demás que dirían de tu cola, Soul?

El albino dejó toda risa para mas tarde. ¿Como que él también tenía cola? Ya no era ni un poquitito simpático. ¡No es cool! La sonrisa de victoria de la peliceniza hizo que la quisiera molestar. Era el quien debía disfrutar de esta situación no ella.

-Mmmm..la esconderé, soy un chico cool. Pero la tuya – estiró la cola de ella atrayéndola hacia él - ¿dónde la esconderás? Se te hará difícil Albarn.

Tenía razón, usaba falda, donde iba a esconder sin que se notara? Diablos, pero no lo dejaría ganar tan fácil. Mejor jugar un poco con su retorcida mente, sabía que le gustaba porque vio como reacciona ante Blair. Ese baka.

- Calla, chico poco cool. Dime como taparás estas orejas – se acercó más al chico quedando a escasos centímetros. Recordemos que Soul la atrajo hacia él y aún no la soltaba – Te puedo ayudar si quieres.

La peliceniza hizo que las narices se rozaran haciendo que Soul se empezara a sonrojar, lo cual provocó que, con una sonrisita maliciosa, se desviara de la cara del chico para morder su oreja.

- No sale, Soul, ¿probamos de otra manera? – susurro en el oído del ya alborotado albino. Había que reconocer que había rastros de Blair en ella, pero jamás se lo diría. JAMAS.

- ¿Ah sí? Con que esas tenemos Srta. Albarn – con un movimiento bastante felino, quedó encima de ella – Maka, eso duele, ¿será que te debo castigar? Mmm creo que sí.

Oh por Shinigami sama, ella quería "bromear" nada mas, esto se estaba poniendo serio. ¿Cómo que castigar? El había comenzado todo y ya no sabía que hacer para retractarse...porque aunque doliera admitir le gustaba.

- Soul, basta, ni un castigar. Ya entendí, no juego más así – dijo la joven tratando de zafar del agarre.

- Maka...juguemos, como tu lo dices, un rato mas.

Entre mordidas en las orejas o el cuello, el albino había ganado ventaja acostándola por completo en el sofá, ambos con un leve sonrojo pero igual notorio. Acto seguido, se agachó al punto de rozar las mejillas de la chica con los labios. Ella, cerrando los ojos, no pudo evitar que saliera el nombre del chico en un suspiro, cosa que despertó al chico del trance. Esto DEFINITIVAMENTE estaba pasando y le gustaba. Ambos sentían que actuaban extraño comparando con lo normal, pero no retrocedían, el deseo era tan intenso que casi se podía tocar. Aún jugaba por el rostro de Maka, hasta que quedó frente a los labios de su técnico, los labios mas apetecibles que haya visto jamas.

- Mierda Maka. Porque me haces esto. Haces que me vuelva loco aún sin hacer nada. - rozó los labios de la chica con los suyos - ¿Sabes que sensación me invade con el simple hecho de rozar tus labios? ¿Sabes...

No pudo terminar la frase puesto que Maka aprisionó sus labios en un beso, se veía venir por cierto, pero no esperaba que ella tomara la iniciativa; ella por su parte no podía creer que el albino la torturara de esa manera. Aprovechando que Soul bajó la guardia, rozó con su muslo la entrepierna del albino mientras le mordía la oreja y con la mano jugueteaba bajo su remera.

- WTF. ¡QUE HAZ HECHO CON MAKA! DONDE ESTA ELLA, ¡DIMELO! - Maka ni en sus mejores sueños actúa así, seguro era cosa de Blair, y la Maka real estaba escondida por ahí, con sed de algún Maka-chop. Del asombro, se fue para atrás, dejando a la chica encima de el.

- La maté, sus partes los vendí al mercado negro de órganos y su corazón deje acá para el almuerzo – la pálida cara del gato-albino le dio la pauta que la broma no era bien recibida – Soul soy yo. ¿Qué no te gusta? - preguntó mientras pasaba su lengua por la piel del chico, erizándolo. Acercó su cabeza al torso del chico (la remera fue de vacaciones), e instintivamente empezó a ronronear. Al demonio la lógica por un segundo. Tenía a Soul para ella sola y por fin haría buen uso de su **arma**. Dios, la Blair interna anda suelta.

- Claro que me.. uuff.. gusta. Solo que así – atrajo más a la chica – no se por cuánto tiempo más me contenga.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que lo hagas?

Miró a su técnica sorprendido, pero no sería el quien le ponga un alto. Sin pensarlo mas empezó a acercó su cuerpo al suyo, la besó rozando sus labios primeramente y luego intensificándolos; sus manos recorrían la espalda de la peliceniza y un poco mas, dibujando su contorno y la redondez de su figura. La alzó de las nalgas enroscándole las piernas por su cintura y se levantó del sofá para llevarla a su pieza, todo el recorrido sin dejar de besarla y la depositó en la cama.

- Me encanta tenerte cerca, ¿sabes? – le ronroneó la chica al oído haciéndolo zambullirse en un mar de lujuria. Terminó de quitarle la blusa mordisqueándole el cuello; besando, lamiendo y chupando cada centímetro de piel que estaba delante de él.

- Y yo amo tu aroma, tu esencia. Todo tu ser- decía mientras refregaba su nariz por la naciente de su pecho - ¿puedo? – preguntó agarrando el sujetador como para desabrocharlo. Ella algo tímida pero firme, agarró las manos de Soul y las guio.

- T-tonto…hazlo ya.

Y no esperó más, mordisqueó sobre la tela del sujetador haciendo que Maka arqueara la espalda, consecuencia de la grata sensación que el albino le brindaba; al quitarle todo aquello que obstruyera su camino, se dedico a contemplarla.

- Eres hermosa, Maka, perfecta para mi – comentario que hizo sonrojar mas a la chica desviando la mirada. Ante eso, el solo sonrio y la beso en los labios con picardía, siguió con las orejas, el cuello y antes que ella se diera cuenta, ya estaba jugando con sus senos, intercalando las caricias. Una sensación nueva recorría por todo su ser, ella sólo sabía que quería mas y mas de su arma que la llevaba al borde de la locura en ese instante.

- Soul…mas, soul…mas – esa voz cargada de deseo encendía al chico, que empezó a descender por el suave pero firme abdomen de ella sin dejar que sus manos abandonasen sus senos, esos senos que lo empezaban a volver loco.

El estremecimiento de la piel y respiración entrecortada suyo adormecía todo sentido del chico, haciendo que sus manos se deslizaran por la cadera y atinaran a bajarle la cremallera de la falda, deshaciéndose así de la misma y también de sus bragas.

Pero ella también quería algo de participación y brindar placer. Como pudo, rozaba con sus pies cada centímetro del muslo del albino, deteniéndose en el bulto que tenía en la entrepierna, haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer. Le besó profundamente, como si quisiera comerle en vez de solo besarle, y con las manos buscaba la cremallera de sus jeans rojos. El la ayudó en su tarea de quitárselos y prosiguieron con lo suyo. Ella empezó a dibujar un mapa a base de besos por la piel de Soul, comenzando por la oreja, cuello y hombro, deteniéndose en la cicatriz de su pecho. Con la cola de gata la rozo en todo su largor con delicadeza para luego proseguir con besos y suaves mordidas, bajando un poco mas, mirándolo para ver qué reacción tenían sus caricias en él, y eran más de lo que esperaba… le fascinaba eso. Ya no pudo contra las ganas y el deseo, se acercó al oído del chico y le dijo respirando entrecortadamente:

- Soul, quiero sentirte **mas**. – apoyo una mano sobre la entrepierna del chico – y creo no ser la única.

La cara del chico reflejaba el deseo pero también que no quería que tuviera un mal recuerdo del primer encuentro de esa índole que tendría en su vida, aunque bien es cierto que también era el suyo, ella era lo más importante para él en ese momento y siempre. Pero Maka adivinando la preocupación del chico hizo que con un beso se le quitara esa inseguridad.

Con un juego de besos fue quedando encima suyo, y con suavidad en los movimientos iba adentrándose más en ella. La chica sentía algo de dolor, pero él no dejaba que se pierda en ese sentimiento, agarraba sus manos con firmeza, depositaba besos por todo su rostro diciéndole cosas tiernas que ella no llegaba a procesar, se limitaba a disfrutar lo que ocurría y sentir a pleno el momento. Al cabo de un momento el dolor se disipó por completo, iban al mismo ritmo y aumentando a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Cuando ella sintió que estaba por perderse en ese mar de sensaciones placenteras, hizo que Soul se sentara quedando ella encima, le mordió el cuello y arañó suavemente la espalda. Ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, y por esas cosas del destino, a la chica se le escapó un "_te amo_" antes de caer rendida en brazos de morfeo, motivo por el cual no pudo ver la cara del albino.

- Te amo más, MI Maka Albarn – dijo con un beso antes de ir al reino de Morfeo también.

**_Mientras tanto en otro lugar no lejos de ahi..._**

- ¿Será que esos 2 estan bien? Nyah! Que preocupación, por suerte estoy cerca. Ire a ver que tal les fue.

Al llegar Blair vio la puerta de la habitación de soul entreabierta y se asomo a ver si estaba ahí…si no pasó nada era su oportunidad de oro para

-¿para que?- dijo una voz tras de ella. Por lo visto había pensado en voz alta.

-nyah!me asustaste – dijo una pálida Blair, que al ver a Soul solo en ese bóxer negro tan sugerente sonrió picaronamente – pero creo que la pasaste bien ¿no? Y si ese no es el caso... te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites, nyah.

El chico, que estaba recostado por la pared con los brazos hacia atrás, le regalo una sonrisa torcida macabramente seductora.

-mmm…¿me quieres ayudar en serio? – dejó que la gatita se acerque peligrosamente – pues necesito algo de ti

-¿Si? ¿ que es, soul-kun? – preguntó a centímetros de él

-¡Que te vayas! – le dijo mientras le derramaba agua con el rociador que tenia escondido tras suyo – y nos dejes aunque sea por un tiempo a Maka y a mi.

- fssss! – dijo enojada por el agua – ¿Los deje?¿Es tu novia ya acaso?

- Lo es. – meditó un poco y le dijo en tono confidencial – aún no lo sabe…pero no te incumbe. Nos vemos Blair.

- nyah…Blair también quería jugar con Soul. Pues ni modo, salúdamela de mi parte. Y si algo sale mal – le guiño el ojo – ¡ya sabes!

El albino espero que la gatita se fuera para ir nuevamente junto a Maka. Cuando se acostó y creyó que iba a dormir, Maka se da vuelta quedando cara a cara con él.

- Con que tu novia, ah?

- Si, mi novia, que escucha conversaciones ajenas.

- Y que te hace creer que aceptaría.

- Pues lo has dicho tu misma. Dijiste que me amas

Abrió los ojos como plato y se puso levemente roja, que provoco la sonrisa torcida típica del albino.

- E-eso fue por lo que nos dió Blair, no te creas la gran cosa gato-albino-poco-cool. - tartamudeó mirando esos ojos rubíes que la idiotizaban, quedando levemente sonrojada.

- Pero yo le amo más que a mi vida, Srta. Albarn. Quédese tranquila

Ese tono entre mezcla de sarcasmo burla y confesión hizo que Maka le saltara al pobre de Soul para morderle y llenarle de besos, preparándose para un segundo round. Por cierto, en este segundo round las orejas y colas de gato desaparecieron, lo que hacían ya no era bajo la dosis de Blair, no tendrían excusas a que recurrir.

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Diganmelo en un review por fas por fas poooorfas xD**_

_**Nao-chan espero que te haya gustado el regalo!**_

_**Nos leemos la prox.** _


End file.
